


If We Could Trace Our Own Cartographies

by elendri



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elendri/pseuds/elendri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a map, Shion can measure the distance between them in finger-lengths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Could Trace Our Own Cartographies

_“You see?”_ Nezumi had said, fingers tip-toeing across the lines that ran like veins over the page. _“I’m just finger-lengths away.”_

And Shion likes to pretend it is so, likes to tell himself that if he starts to miss Nezumi too much, all he has to do is open the front door, close his eyes, and place one foot forward. When he blinks his eyes open, there Nezumi will be, a smile on his face as he reaches for Shion’s hand to take him on a tour of all the places he had been in just five steps.

But the world is so very big, an unfathomable vastness Shion is only just now beginning to appreciate now that Nezumi’s gone and gotten lost in it.

_Nezumi, Nezumi._ Shion’s fingertip comes to rest on the spot that Nezumi’s last letter had been postmarked from. _Don’t you see? Any distance that keeps my hand from touching yours is too far from me._


End file.
